Lost Kitten
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, SHONEN-AI. Comment peut-on résister à l'envie de ramasser un petit être complètement trempé sous la pluie?


S'il avait eut un fusil sous la main, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête pour faire s'arrêter ce supplice qui le tourmentait depuis des heures déjà comme s'il avait une vie trop bien pour ce qu'il méritait et que c'était la chose qui ramenait l'équilibre.

Effectivement, pendue à son bras comme si ne pas avoir un contact avec lui pendant une seule fraction de seconde allait la tuer, Misa était plongée dans un long et ennuyant monologue, posant parfois des questions à Raito, mais ne le laissant même pas répondre pour ensuite recommencer à parler dans un blabla incessant. Et de toute manière, Raito ne lui aurait certainement pas répondu ou alors par un oui ou un non de la tête un peu au hasard.

- Alors, tu vois, je lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer que je tombe amoureuse de lui, parce que je t'ai toi, Raito. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, hein? Jamais je ne te tromperais avec un autre. Mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Une vraie sangsue!

La température extérieure s'harmonia d'ailleurs parfaitement à son humeur. Il pleuvait et le ciel était gris, pratiquement noir. Rien qui aurait pu contribuer à augmenter la bonne humeur, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très haute à la base, de Raito.

Tandis que son regard dérivait sur les alentours, n'écoutant même plus Misa qu'il avait tout de même daigné écouter d'une oreille distraite jusque-là, il finit par tomber sur une silhouette qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux. Comme une statue, accroupie devant une boite dont le carton s'affaissait sous le poids de la pluie qui y était imbibée, la silhouette ne faisait rien pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie qui glissait sur elle en imbibant d'eau de pluie ses vêtements qui se faisaient certainement plus lourd sur son corps frêle.

En remarquant cela, le brun fronça les sourcils. Sa curiosité l'emporta cependant bien vite sur son intérêt inexistant de ce que lui disait Misa. Il se débarrassa de cette dernière, retirant son bras des siens, avant de se diriger vers ladite silhouette, laissant Misa à la pluie tandis qu'il partait avec le parapluie sans le moindre remords.

- Raito! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Mais reviens! Je vais être toute mouillée!

C'est que lorsque Light fut à quelques pas de la personne accroupie que cette dernière remarqua la présence du couple, maintenant séparé, et se retourna légèrement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule avec un air surpris. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à l'extérieur, sous cette pluie battante, ce qui était bien étrange comme pensée vu que lui-même y était et ne semblait même pas se formaliser de la pluie qui le mouillait jusqu'aux os.

Raito remarqua assez vite ce qui se trouvait entre les bras du jeune homme, pelotonné contre son torse confortablement pour recueillir le plus de chaleur qu'on lui offrait : un chaton. Tout noir et maigrichon, complètement mouillé, bien que la chaleur du jeune homme sembla le rassurer vu qu'il dormait paisiblement dans ses bras en tremblant légèrement de froid.

Le regard de Raito remonta vite sur le jeune homme en question. N'ayant aucun parapluie, il était tout aussi mouillé que le chat, même peut-être plus, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger tant que ça. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient plaqués contre sa nuque et quelques mèches lourdes d'eau lui barraient le visage, cachant l'un de ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard interrogatif en tenant toujours contre lui le chaton. Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute qu'il allait attraper froid à rester comme ça, surtout qu'un petit vent froid se levait.

Tout en se protégeant toujours, le brun mit alors son parapluie au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, dérobant sa présence à la pluie glacée. L'inconnu resta cependant immobile à le fixer sans rien dire, même pas un merci, comme si rien n'avait changé à sa situation.

- Je m'appelle Raito, se lança enfin Light. Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la pluie comme ça sans parapluie, tu vas rapidement attraper froid à rester comme ça. Tu devrais aller t'abriter.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un bon moment à le dévisager tout en resserrant un peu plus le chaton contre son chandail blanc, maintenant devenu semi transparent à cause de la pluie, pour le réchauffer.

- Ryuuzaki et je sais très bien ce que je dois faire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme se retourna, ignorant à présent Raito qui fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette réplique. Il resta bouche-bée, ne sachant trop quoi faire à présent. Entre-temps Misa était revenue rapidement se mettre sous le parapluie en se collant contre son petit-ami et en pressant ses seins contre son bras, ce que le petit-ami en question ignora au plus haut point, plutôt agacé du fait qu'elle soit revenue.

Il se décida ensuite et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour le forcer à se lever, se dégageant une nouvelle fois de l'étreinte collante de Misa.

- Raito? fit cette dernière sans recevoir de réponse.

- Viens. Tu pourras venir te sècher et te réchauffer chez moi, fit Raito en ignorant totalement Misa.

- Enfin, tu me le propose! s'exclama la blonde. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid. Il y a le vent qui se lève, en plus!

Raito se tourna brusquement vers Misa en lui lançant un regard noir et profondément agacé qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

- Qui a dit que je te parlais? Je parlais à Ryuuzaki. Si tu as froid ou tu es mouillée, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi! Et puis, arrête avec tes petites manigances pour me coller encore plus! Si tu voulais te protéger de la pluie, tu n'avais qu'à t'apporter ton propre parapluie parce que je t'avais bien averti qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui avant que tu partes.

Il se débarrassa brusquement du bras de la blonde et entraîna Ryuuzaki, qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'il s'était présenté, avec lui en laissant derrière eux une Misa abasourdie et en furie pour s'être fait planter-là par son petit-ami.

- Raito! cria-t-elle en se faisait plus qu'ignorer par l'interpellé.

Tout en serrant le chaton contre sa poitrine, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais regarda en arrière pour voir la jeune fille partir en colère se réfugier de la pluie, frappant rageusement dans les flaques à chaque pas. Un doigt posé contre ses lèvres, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, Ryuuzaki fit la remarque suivante :

- Hum… C'est bon de la laisser comme ça? Elle ne semble pas très contente.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est qu'une gamine capricieuse qui tape des poings dès qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle est ta petite-amie, non?

- Je dirais plutôt « Pot de colle qui se prend pour ma petite-amie », pour être plus exact. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui dis qu'elle n'est pas ma petite-amie, elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, alors j'ai fini par abandonner. Tant qu'elle ne me tape pas trop sur les nerfs, je peux bien faire semblant d'être son petit-ami.

Ryuuzaki se contenta d'hocher de la tête sans vraiment comprendre la logique de Raito. S'il ne voulait pas être son petit-ami, il ne devrait pas s'encombrer de quelqu'un qui ne pourrait que l'agacer sans rien lui apporter de bénéfique.

Il se laissa ensuite entraîner par le jeune homme sans protester. On lui offrait la possibilité de prendre soin du chaton plus rapidement, alors il n'allait certainement pas refuser, surtout que les animaux n'étaient pas acceptés dans l'immeuble où il était.

Bientôt, ils furent rendus devant l'appartement de Raito. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et déjà la chaleur de l'endroit les enveloppait agréablement.

- Attends-moi ici. Je vais chercher serviettes pour s'essuyer.

Ryuuzaki hocha simplement de la tête et d'une main, il enleva lentement ses chaussures, tandis que Light disparaissait dans le couloir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux serviettes duveteuses.

L'une était sur sa tête et il posa l'autre autour des épaules du jeune homme. Il commença par la frotter un peu contre le corps de Ryuuzaki qui se laissa faire. Puis, il l'invita à le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

- Je t'ai préparé un bain et des vêtements secs. Je pense que mes vêtements te faire.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et tendit ensuite le chaton devant le visage de son hôte.

- Err… Ok, je vais m'en occuper.

Raito prit le chaton dans ses mains et alla dans la cuisine, laissant son invité aller prendre un bon bain chaud, ce que ce dernier fit après quelques instants.

Le jeune aux cheveux de jais le regarda pendant un moment partir avec le petit chaton. Puis, quand il ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il entra finalement dans la salle d'eau dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

Lentement, il retira ses vêtements lourds d'eau de pluie. Puis, il se glissa dans l'eau du bain. Il commença par frissonner un peu avant de trouver rapidement son confort. Il laissa un petit soupir d'aise s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Avec la même lenteur, il se lava en n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son corps. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que de prendre un bon bain chaud après s'être fait mouillé par la pluie, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver, de se réchauffer et de se relaxer, il sortit du bain et retira l'eau du bain. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements que lui avait laissé Raito soit un large chandail blanc, une paire de jeans bleue et une paire de boxer qui ne semblait avoir jamais été utilisée. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et alla retrouver son hôte dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier était accoudé sur le comptoir et regardait avec un regard attendrit le chaton sec en train de boire du lait dans une petite soucoupe. C'était d'ailleurs un air que Ryuuzaki avait de la chance de pouvoir voir, car Raito n'avait que rarement ce genre d'expression et surtout devant les autres. Une petite bouffée de chaleur le prit à cette image et il se décida à rejoindre Raito qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, absorbé par le chaton.

En sentant un mouvement près de lui, le brun leva la tête. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en le voyant.

- Ah. Un bain, ça fait du bien, he-?

Light n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ryuuzaki l'avait appuyé contre le comptoir en collant ses hanches contre les siennes de façon plus que suggestive. Il glissa rapidement son visage dans le cou de son hôte pour amorcer un suçon. Ses mains quant à elles ne se gênaient pas pour se glisser sous le chandail du brun pour caresser sa peau douce après qu'elles eurent déboutonné son jeans.

- Nhh…, gémit Raito dont les mains s'étaient serrées sur le chandail de Ryuuzaki.

Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qui se passait qui était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'attendait, il repoussa un peu trop brusquement Ryuuzaki qui se cogna la tête contre une armoire et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? s'exclama Raito, le souffle aletant.

Ryuuzaki qui se frottait la tête avec sa main leva la tête vers Raito avec un regard des plus interrogatifs.

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que ça veut dire que de ramener quelqu'un de sur la rue chez soi? Normalement, c'est pour **ce** genre de faveurs.

Light fronça les sourcils en le regardant étrangement. Il n'avait fait que lui fournir un endroit pour se réfugier et se réchauffer le temps que la pluie passe pour ne pas attraper un rhume ou quelque chose d'encore plus grave. Il n'avait jamais eu d'idée de ce genre dans la tête.

Il poussa finalement un soupir en secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais planifié de te ramener chez moi pour te baiser voyons. Tu ne penses pas qu'il peut y avoir des personnes qui veulent juste t'aider sans rien en retour?

Ce fut au tour de Raito de se faire regarder comme s'il était une bête étrange, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens logique.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, conclu simplement Ryuuzaki.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé mon aide alors?

Ryuuzaki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. C'était devenu normal pour Ryuuzaki de devoir donner ce genre de choses en échange d'un service, alors la possibilité qu'il ait refusée lui paraissait étrange.

Le chaton qui venait de finir son bol de lait dans le plus grand calme d'esprit vint gratter un peu le bras de Ryuuzaki qui lui jeta un regard de côté avant de soupirer. Il l'attrapa et le confia à son invité avant de tirer ce dernier par la main jusqu'au salon où il le força gentiment à s'asseoir sur le divan. Il l'enveloppa d'une couverture chaude et s'assit ensuite sur une jambe pour être un peu plus grand que Ryuuzaki et examina minutieusement le cuir chevelu du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais pour vérifier s'il ne lui avait pas fait de plaie en le repoussant.

- Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, il existe quelques personnes dans ce bas monde qui n'attendent pas nécessairement quelque chose en rendant service à quelqu'un. Ceux que tu as rencontré jusqu'à maintenant étaient simplement des trous-de-cul.

Ryuuzaki leva la tête au moment où Light avait tout juste fini de s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune plaie. Plus naturellement plus que par obligation, il s'étira le cou et alla embrasser doucement les lèvres douces de son invité.

Le brun ne se formalisa pas trop de cette initiative et se contenta de lui sourire. Il s'assit ensuite correctement sur le divan en prenant place à côté de Ryuuzaki qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils s'engagèrent dans de longues conversations qui avaient pour but de mieux se connaître, se comprendre. Ils riaient, ils s'amusaient. Et même s'ils furent dérangés par Misa qui avait appelé pour se plaindre des mauvais traitements de Raito à son égard alors qu'elle était sa petite-amie, ils avaient simplement du plaisir à se parler et à être ensemble pour profiter du moment présent.


End file.
